1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertically hanging paneled coverings for architectural openings, such as doors and windows, particularly where the latter extend substantially from the floor to the ceiling. More specifically, the present invention relates to coverings of this variety where, when opened, the individual panels making up the covering form a vertically hanging stack on one of the two sides of the opening, and, when closed, the individual panels cannot be rotated about their vertical axes.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are at least several examples of coverings of this general type in the relevant U.S. patent art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,303 to Pipe shows a multi-panel sliding door having a plurality of vertically supported panels interconnected by a system of structural elements which provide a simultaneous progressive sliding motion of the panels in moving one panel behind another when the structure is opened from either end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,245 to Caillet shows a retractable cover for closing horizontal or substantially horizontal openings, such as hatchways on ships. The cover comprises a plurality of interconnected panels which are stacked one atop the next at the free end of the cover as it is opened. When closed, the cover is capable of supporting heavy loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,603 to Ford shows a movable panel assembly comprising elongated overhead track means having a plurality of lengthwise extending, laterally spaced, externally opening passageways therein. Elongated carriers extend into the passageways and are supported thereon for lengthwise movement along the track means. The carriers each have an externally extending wall portion which presents a mounting surface on which a panel can be mounted, whereby the panels are mounted on the carriers for lengthwise movement therewith. The panels are normally of width equal to the length of the mounting surface and preferably have substantial stiffness so that they can be supported upon the carriers without sagging or folding. The panels are each supported on the respective carriers so that they are flat and unpleated whereby they create an effect similar to that of a hanging tapestry. Stop means are provided for positioning and preventing movement of the carriers in one direction past each other at one end of the track whereby the carriers can be positioned in a fully overlapping, aligned relation in which only the forward most one of the panels is exposed to view.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,887 to Schindlauer shows a curtain holder having running slots for gliders. The holder incorporates a face panel for hiding the upper portion of the curtains and gliders. The face panel is removably attached to the holder by a snap-joint fit. The face panel can also be applied to the ends of the holder, and friction insert means are used to assist in attaching the ends of the face panel to the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,991 to Malferrari shows a curtain comprising a stationary supporting device, formed by a plurality of modular elements and by two end pieces, and provided with longitudinal guiding channels or runways with a longitudinal lower slot. The curtain also has a plurality of box-like elongated members, slidingly mounted in some of the longitudinal runways, and of a plurality of panels each formed of a length of cloth or other flexible laminar material and carried by one of the box-like members. The and pieces of the stationary supporting device are adapted to telescopically receive for the desired extent the facing end of the stationary supporting device, while each box-like member supports the pertinent panel by means of a first composite bar adapted to lock, in releasable manner, the upper edge of the cloth length thereto. The lower portion of the cloth length that exceeds the useful cloth is rolled up and accommodated in the inside of a second composite bar, having means to enable a relative movement between two adjacent panels to pass from an overlapping relationship to a substantially aligned relationship and to be then moved in unison as train elements drawn by a pilot panel with the vertical edges of two adjacent panels overlapping one another for a desired adjustable extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,255 to Barkemeyer shows a decorative panel assembly having a valance board which receives and maintains a plurality of tracks. The tracks receive rollers connected to decorative panels. The panels and valance board are provided with edge clamps which act as moldings or are used for securing decorative coverings thereto. A first source of illumination is provided in the valance board and in front of the panels to cast light upon the same. A second light source is vertically positioned behind the end panels for creating an indirect lighting or ghosting effect. A spring-biased curtain rod holder may be maintained within the valance board and behind the panels, if so desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,910 to Tortorella et al. shows a vertical curtain panel assembly for covering windows, sliding glass doors and the like with a plurality of large, wide, highly decorative panels. The panel assembly includes a plurality of interconnectable frame units having a plurality of channels with movable carriers positioned therein, and disposed such that by utilizing a single draw string attached to a single carrier, the plurality of carriers having decorative panels extending therefrom, may be readily moved between an opened position, wherein all the panels are concealed behind an outermost fixed panel, and a closed window-covering position, wherein each panel is exposed and covers a designated area.